


memories are but a shadow of doubt

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: there's blood in the water [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Bunnyribbit if you squint, Hurt No Comfort, Talon - Freeform, Talon!D.VA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: She is D.Va to the world. Korean, pro Starcraft gamer. Peppy MEKA pilot. A celebrated celebrity around the world, famous for her skills and one liners.She is Agent Song to Talon. Expert in espionage and infiltration. A soldier, like all the rest. Obedient, trustworthy and ruthless. The best of the best.She is Hana Song.(Alternate summery: Agent Song is a two year Talon veteran, only being 21. She doesn't question orders or her being, but her reoccurring dreams of a sparrow and a frog leave nothing to question.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for my friend who wishes to be anonymous for some reason? This is also pretty short so yea. 
> 
> Just warning you to read the tags.
> 
> (Also this is a rewrite cuz I accidentally deleted the previous one but don't worry!! I added a shit ton of extra stuff. Like 1000 extra words.)
> 
> That being said, enjoy!!

Hana Song.

She is D.Va to the world. Korean, pro Starcraft gamer. Peppy MEKA pilot. A celebrated celebrity around the world, famous for her skills and one liners.

She is Agent Song to Talon. Expert in espionage, infiltration and subduction. A soldier, like all the rest. Obedient, trustworthy and ruthless. The best of the best.

At the age twenty-one, seventy-seven successful completed missions and over two-hundred confirmed kills, Hana was already better than most of their top agents, being able to out snipe Widowmaker with her small pulse pistol, and hold her own against the Reaper. Talon most definitely did not regret kidnapping, and brainwashing another Overwatch agent. Two years of reconditioning and field testing, they thought she was almost ready to set against Overwatch.

However, Talon's brainwashing was good, but not perfect. Hana never questioned how she got here, or when she joined. She simply assumed that she was drafted here at a young age, and was injured, so she couldn't remember. But, she's always had been having the reoccurring dream lately. The same one that left her awake, and shaking, but she could never remember much about it.

Hana stalked down the halls now, a cup of coffee in hand, after waking in a cold sweat. Talon had a psychologist check up on her everyday to make sure that their reconditioning was working. Hana took a deep breath and tried what he had suggested after she mentioned her problem. _Don't try to fight the dreams. Just let them pass._ She sat down at a kitchen table and flipped through her most recent mission report.

What if the dreams were more than just dreams?

 

~

_Hana was leaning over a body, their beautiful dark olive skin was pale and their eyes were closed under the shattered glasses lens. The body was cold, blood soaking their neon green, emblazoned shirt. The frog symbol on the shirt continued to stare happily at her, unknowing that their owner was dead._

_Her lips moved, but no sound came out, just the white noise in the background. Tears streaked down her face, ruining the makeup on her cheeks. She shook his shoulders gently and spoke again. "Lucio, please wake up!"_

_Lucio, yes that was his name. Remember._

_Hana looked up and saw an omnic facing away from her, a short sword in his hand. He was guarding them in the small alleyway. Men clothed in completely black armour fired at him, their numbers dwindling as he reflected the bullets back at them._

_"Genji!" She cried out, seeing a shadow of a man form behind it._

_It turned too late, receiving shot point blank in it's chest from one of the guns the man held in his hands. The bullets went clean through it's body, and out the other side. The man, she recognized as Reaper, pulled his other gun out, training it on the omnic, but Genji was faster, driving it's blade into the wraith's mask, going through the eyehole and coming out the other side._

_They both collapsed to the ground, the omnic leaning heavily on it's right arm, while the other clutched at the wound. Blood poured from it, showing the other side. It— no, he. He was a cyborg, she realized— looked up at her._

_"Are you—" Genji started, when suddenly Reaper shook, seemingly coming back to life. He broke down and reappeared behind the cyborg, leaving the sword clattering to the ground. He let out a cry of pain when Reaper dug his claws into the wound in his back, pushing his entire forearm through the cyborg's chest. He clawed weakly at the hand protruding from the wound._

_Reaper pulled another gun out with his other hand and pressed it to the back of Genji's head. There was no escape._

_A shot rang out and Hana flinched, finally shaken out of her trance when blood, brain and bone splattered all over her. She cowered over Lucio's body, before looking up at him, the cyborg's now headless body slumping to the floor. Hana turned away, quick, feeling the bile rise up in her throat._

_"Talon could use some Youngblood." Reaper picked her up by the neck almost effortlessly, his glove still sticky with Genji's blood. His other hand came up to cover her nose and mouth._

_Hana kicked and screamed, trying to get away. She tried to breath but only inhaled the black smoke wafting off of him._

_Before she knew it, the world went black._

 ~

She was praised for her kills. Fast and clean. Dispose of the body and she was done, unlike Reaper, who seemed to leave endless husks of bodies in his wake. It sparked something in Hana when they gave her a curt smile and a pat on the back, bringing back an old feeling of accomplishment. 

Games, she no longer played for fun, just to keep up her image for her fans. Talon had also long ago taken over the MEKA units, killing their leader and placing her in charge. Her old comrades there watched her with distrust, not knowing why she was suddenly commanding all of them, not just her own squad.

They were quickly silenced when one of them had questioned her loyalties, and she pulled out her pistol and shot him between the eyes, with no remorse. Now they whispered about her in the shadows, when they thought she wasn't listening.

Overwatch had long ago given up trying to get her back, after they had approached her. A woman, Sayta or better known as Symmetra, had spotted her during a infiltration mission to assassinate the speaker, and approached her in the crowd. It was during her first mission after the reconditioning  

 

_~_

_"Hana?" A hand grabbed her shoulder. "You're alive?"_

_She had instinctively ducked, grabbing the other woman's real arm and twisting it behind her back. "How do you know my name?" Hana hissed. The crowd would shield anyone from seeing what was actually happening_

_"W-we thought you were dead, but couldn't find your body," Symmetra stuttered, looking back at Hana, her blue visor glinting under the soft street lights. "We found the others but not yours."_

_"Others?"_

_"Lucio and Genji," she replied, a hint of grief in her voice. "We got there too late and thought they had killed you as well."_

_Lucio and Genji. The names from her dreams. It was just a dream. It didn't happen. She were just only trying to distract her from her task. Hana pulled her small pistol from her hidden coat sleeve and pressed it against the other woman's spine._

_"I don't know you," she hissed, trying to hide the shaking in her voice._

_Hana's comm beeped before Widowmaker's voice filled her ear. "Song, What is taking so long? Merde, they've been alerted, target is getting away. I'm taking the shot."_

_She reached up and tapped her comm with the hand that was holding Symmetra's arm. "No-"_

_A mistake. Symmetra had turned around grabbed the barrel of the gun, right as she fired, shooting it into the air. The crowd screamed and ran, separating the two._

_Widowmaker's sniper rang out, and the target dropped to the floor. "Song, get out of there before you get caught."_

_"Wait I—" She caught sight of Symmetra's blue visor again, trying to escape the crowd. "One moment." She lifted her gun and focused it on the blue colour that stood out from the rest of the crowd._

_And fired._

~

 

She didn't have feelings anymore. She was heartless, accepting bounties and kill orders, not mattering whether if it was young or old, male or female.

Until she saw it. 

They had scoured the Watchpoint: Gibraltar for hours looking for clues of where the Overwatch agents could have gone, when she came across a room that looked familiar. A thin layer of dust coved everything, showing how long it hadn't been used. Photos of her were pinned on the walls, not with the fake ones plastered on her face during streams, but genuine ones. She walked around, inspecting each one until she came across one particular one.

Hana's eyes widened and she felt something stir in her chest. She grabbed the photo off the wall, staring at it in disbelief. It was her, Genji, Lucio and Symmetra, taking a selfie with a selfie stick.

Lucio was smiling, back then, she recalled, no knowing his fate. Genji's helmet was on, but she also remembered drawing the pink stripes on it. And Symmetra. Hours upon hours came back to her, of spending time with the other woman, braiding each other's hair, cooking, folding origami, watching the stars—

Hana had killed her, with her own hands. She fell to her knees, staring at the photo in her hands. The dreams were real, and she killed Sayta. She killed her own best friend. 

A feeling welled up in her chest, and tears started to form, blurring her vision. They were all dead. She hugged herself and curled up on the ground, the photos all around her seemed like they were watching her. Judging her. 

Hana's protective walls came crashing down, and all the emotions spilled out. She clasped her hands across her mouth, not willing to let the Talon soldiers find her like this.

They were dead.

She had killed her.

She had killed a lot of people.

She couldn't forgive herself.

She was alone now, and there was no one she could go to for help. Talon would just erase her again. Overwatch would never forgive her. She had lost the trust of her MEKA squads. 

Hana was alone-

And she was afraid.

 

 

(Alternative ending: mercy comes flyin' outta nowhere and gets a 3 man rez, kills reaper, cuz he hurt already, and gets play of the game.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably gonna become another au I'll never finish)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [(I also take requests now)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9368867/chapters/21209855)


End file.
